1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for aiding a golfer's swing and, more particularly, to apparatus for aiding a golfer's swing for urging a golfer's upper arm and elbow against the golfer's body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For a right-handed golfer, the upper arm and elbow of the right arm should remain fairly close to the body during the back swing, the down swing, and the follow through. When a golfer's arm, or upper arm and elbow, does not remain relatively close to the body, the back swing, the down swing, and the follow through are generally not consistent, and the result is not only poor technique, but also erratic hitting of the ball and consequent problems.
Over the years, various apparatus and methods have been suggested to aid a golfer in having the upper arm and elbow remain relatively close to the body during the back swing, the down swing, and the follow through. For example, at least one U.S. patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,340 (Husted) discloses apparatus designed to help maintain the upper arm and elbow close to the body. The apparatus comprises a belt secured about the upper torso of the user and a band or strap secured to the belt and extending about the upper arm of the user. The band about the upper arm has an inside diameter substantially greater than the girth of the user's arm, so that limited movement of the arm is allowed. However, both the band and the belt are relatively inflexible, and accordingly remain in their relatively fixed positions as the user moves. The band may be moved on the belt, as desired, for the comfort or convenience of a user. However, again, the belt is relatively inflexible and so is the band, and accordingly the user's arm movements are limited.
The inflexibility of both the band and the belt provides limitations to the apparatus as far as the convenience of the user is concerned. The belt must be positioned at the desired location on the user's body and the user must hope that it remains in position and that it will not slip downwardly. Any downward movement would have an adverse effect on the band since the band is secured directly to the belt. Similarly, if the belt moves upwardly for some reason, the band would correspondingly move upwardly.